


Fragmentos

by Edithcumberbatch23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Crossover, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edithcumberbatch23/pseuds/Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: Pequeños fragmentos que cuentan bellas historias. Serie de Drabble...





	1. Obliviate

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno como creo que ya saben los personajes de Sherlock no son de mi propiedad yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos. Todos y cada uno de los personajes pertenecen a su respectivos dueños.
> 
> Advertencias: pues ninguna eso creo...
> 
> Ahorita no cuento con un Beta que me pueda ayudar con correcciones así que me disculpo si hay demasiado errores ortográficos.
> 
> Prompts: (Hechizo) Obliviate.

Obliviate.

 

La nieve caía copiosamente sepultando los jardines de Hogwarts. El sonido de los animales fantásticos desaparecía en la penumbra del atardecer y el bullicio de los estudiantes se extinguía dentro de las paredes del castillo. John podía imaginarse a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes aglomerados cerca de la chimenea tratando de evitar que el frio calara hasta sus huesos, y es allí cuando se preguntaba ¿Qué rayos hacia en los jardines de Hogwarts con el tremendo frío que hacía? Su vista se concentro en el causante de tal acción. Sherlock cubierto de pies a cabeza con un abrigo, bufanda y un gorro que combinaba a la perfección con los colores azul y bronce de su casa, escudriñaba el amplio terreno de Hogwarts en busca de algo en específico. Que John sabia que sería imposible de encontrar con la poca luz que el sol les otorgaba y la nieve no ayudaba mucho.

— Sherlock será mejor que entremos, se me están congelando las ojeras. — y no es que John fuera exagerado pero realmente ya no sentía ni la punta de sus extremidades.

— Tengo que encontrarlos John estoy seguro que fue por aquí, solo debo…— la voz de Sherlock se estremeció a causa del frío. — Solo debo buscarlos más a fondo.

La poca luz del sol que los iluminaba desapareció dejando una oscuridad absoluta, la varita de Sherlock se ilumino con un simple hechizo y siguió buscando. John saco su varita y pronuncio un ligero "Lumos" su varita se ilumino provocando sombras escalofriantes en la blanca nieve. Se acerco a su mejor amigo para tratar de disuadirlo, buscar una evidencia para un gran misterio en Hogwarts no ameritaba terminar congelados en la nieve.

— Vamos ya es demasiado tarde mañana podemos seguir con esto Sherlock.

John se acerco lo suficiente para iluminar el rostro del Ravenclaw con su varita, el frio calaba en el rostro de ambos y lo que John no llego a concebir es como se llegaba a estremecer con solo ver el rostro de Sherlock que le dirigía una mirada llena de tristeza, no había ninguna otra cosa que lo desilusionara mas a que dejar de investigar. Esos ojos imposibles que brillaban gracias a la luz proveniente de las varitas de ambos, pequeños mechones de sus rizos escapaban debajo del gorro y enmarcaban su rostro a la perfección, sus pálidas mejillas resaltaban en un color escarlata tal vez por la inclemencia del frío o por alguna otra razón John nunca estaría seguro. Pero aquello que había captado su atención eran esos labios carnosos en forma de corazón que siempre había querido saborear en más de una forma, estaban de un color azulado que le daban un mal aspecto.

La mano de John llego hasta una de las mejillas del contrario acariciándola con un gran cariño, el era consciente de lo que pasaba y era algo inevitable. Había estado conteniendo este sentimiento tan abrumador en lo más profundo de su corazón. El tiempo se detuvo y John avanzo los escasos centímetros que lo separaban de esos labios que tanto deseaba.

— John…— pronuncio Sherlock en un susurro que murió en los labios de su compañero.

Solo fue un corto y dulce beso, que provoco sensaciones fantásticas, una corriente eléctrica se apodero del sistema nervioso de John y tenía la sensación de que pequeñas mariposas danzaban en su estomago, al separarse y percatarse de lo que había hecho. Se encontró con la cara de desconcierto de Sherlock, que avanzo a una de completo miedo. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y su boca formaba una perfecta "o" de sorpresa.

John podía ver los ojos de Sherlock deduciendo rápidamente. Se había equivocado Sherlock no sentía lo mismo que él, podía darse cuenta por el rostro cubierto de incertidumbre que reflejaba, había cometido el peor error de su escasa vida. Y si Sherlock ya no lo quería a su lado por dejarse guiar por esas reacciones químicas como él las llamaba. No podría soportar no estar a su lado.

Había una solución, una que nuca se atrevería a utilizar si no fuera necesario. Solo tenía que apuntar a su objetivo y pronunciar un hechizo él era bueno en eso, mucho mejor que la mayoría de su clase. Un simple "obliviate" y todo volvería a la normalidad. Ese recuerdo desaparecería…

Tomo la varita con fuerza y justo cuando pronunciaría el hechizo, los ojos de Sherlock lo miraban de una manera que solo podía significar una cosa.

— Sherlock yo…

Su escusa quedo flotando en el aire, junto con la nieve y la escasa luz que los iluminaba. Los labios de Sherlock se había abalanzado contra los suyos, ese fue un beso mucho mejor que el primero.

— Yo también te quiero John. — pronuncio vehemente. Se quito su bufanda y la coloco en el cuello de John. — Pero será mejor que regresemos antes de que te congeles.

Definitivamente Sherlock nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.


	2. Pastel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capitulo
> 
> Bueno como creo que ya saben los personajes de Sherlock no son de mi propiedad yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos. Todos y cada uno de los personajes pertenecen a su respectivos dueños.
> 
> Advertencias: pues ninguna eso creo...
> 
> Ahorita no cuento con un Beta que me pueda ayudar con correcciones así que me disculpo si hay demasiado errores ortográficos.
> 
> Prompts: (Objeto) Pastel.

Pastel.

 

Mycroft Holmes aun no llegaba a explicar cómo rayos su madre lo había arrastrado hasta una feria de comida. No es que detestara este tipo de eventos y ni mucho menos deseara compartir el tiempo como madre e hijo, pero por todos los dioses cuando alguien decía que no, ¡era no! Tenía tantas obligaciones y deberes que debía cumplir y por no decir que estaba en una rigurosa dieta por la culpa de esa maldita grasa que se acumulaba en su cuerpo.

Pero cuando Sherlock imponía, su madre obedecía y el terminaba pagando las consecuencias. Ahora estaba en la mitad del parqué rodeado de una gran variedad de puestos que rebosaban de exquisita y deliciosa comida. La gente pasaba a su lado comiendo, charlando y conviviendo de una manera tan tranquila que por un momento quiso dejarse invadir por tanta tranquilidad. Pero definitivamente no podía tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer.

Cuando se volteo hacia ese puesto de galletas donde vio por última vez a su madre y a Sherlock ya no se encontraban es que acaso el destino estaba en contra de él. Sus ojos viajaron por cada uno de los puestos cercanos buscando ese ridículo traje de pirata que su hermano nunca se cansaba en portar.

Pero no fue eso lo que logro llamar su atención, un enorme y exuberante pastel se encontraba frente a él, estaba bellamente decorado de una manera tan elegante y profesional que daría pena solo cortar un minúsculo pedazo. El pastel lo tenía hipnotizado y era extraño pero incluso por un momento se logro olvidar de su estúpida dieta, avanzo uno cuantos pasos cuando se percato de otro cosa que había pasado desapercibida.

Detrás del enorme pastel estaba un chico, tal vez de su misma edad su cabello castaño era cubierto por uno de esos ridículos sombreros de chefs, sonreía a todo el público que se acercaba a admirar la bella obra de arte que había confeccionado.

El corazón de Mycroft dio un brinco inesperado, nunca en toda su adolescencia alguien había causado tal reacción, y mucho menos a primera vista. Trato de quitarle importancia y seguir buscando a si familia, pero su cuerpo no parecía querer tomar la misma dirección. Solo unos pasos más y estaba en frente de ese enorme pastel la gente se aglomeraba tratando contemplarlo. Soltaba gestos de admiración y de sorpresa las fotos no se hacían esperar era el pastel perfecto.

Pero ahora Mycroft solo se concentraba en una cosa, o más bien en alguien. El chico que estaba detrás de la mesa del puesto volteo a verlo solo a él, dedicándole una sonrisa de esas que lograban quitar el aliento era eso o solo causaba esos efectos en el pelirrojo. Mycroft estaba lo suficientemente cerca para percatarse de lo apuesto que era aquel chico, de lo mucho que le gustaban esos ojos marrones que brillaban con algo de picardía, y de lo fácil que era imaginar esas fuertes manos recorriendo su cuerpo, trago saliva por el nerviosismo y rogo a todos los dioses que sus mejillas no estuvieran coloradas. Justo cuando se perdía en sus fantasías una voz profunda resonó.

— ¿Quieres una rebanada de pastel? — pregunto el chico con una gran sonrisa.

Mycroft se sorprendió y tartamudeo de una manera por demás estúpida. ¿A dónde se había esfumado toda su inteligencia?

— ¡Sí, se ve delicioso! — logro decir.

El chico solo se movió un poco para cortar un generoso pedazo y antes de entregárselo tomo una servilleta y enredo un tenedor en ella. Sus dedos se rosaron causando una placentera corriente eléctrica en la medula espinal del pelirrojo. Cuando le fue entregado todo lo correspondiente Mycroft estaba dispuesto a pagar pero esos ojos marrones lo miraron de una forma hipnotizante.

—No es necesario la casa invita. — Mycroft estaba a punto de negarse y pagar por el magnífico pastel, el chico se acerco más a él y le susurro. — "Los pelirrojos comen gratis" ese es mi lema.

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se sonrojaron más de ser posible la sonrisa que ahora le dirigía ese apuesto extraño era muy diferente; ocultaba de demasiadas intenciones. Y justo cuando creía que tal vez pasaría algo más el grito de Sherlock lo descoloco.

— ¡Mycroft! Ya nos vamos…

—Fue un placer Mycroft.

Su nombre en los labios del desconocido le supo a gloria se dejo arrastrar por su hermano que lo jalaba a la dirección contraria del que podría ser el amor de su vida, cuando iba a empezar a comer ese delicioso pastel desenredo la servilleta y se encontró con una muy descuidada caligrafía un nombre y un teléfono brillaban con un color negro en la blanca servilleta.

Mycroft volteo por última vez a ver al chico, que lo seguía con la mirada.

—El placer fue mío Gregory.

Tal vez no sería tan malo romper su dieta de vez en cuando.


	3. Sombrilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: ninguna
> 
> Beta: ninguno. Lo siento por los errores de ortografía que puedan encontrar. (En busca de un BETA)
> 
> Desclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock como su historia no me pertenecen.
> 
> Prompts: (objeto) sombrilla

Sombrilla.

 

Gregory, nunca lo había pensado pero realmente odiaba la escuela. Aborrecía lo terriblemente temprano que tenía que levantarse. La difícil y exhaustiva tarea que los maestros encargaban a diestra y siniestra, como si los estudiantes no tuvieran vida propia. Detestaba tener que ser bueno en deportes y demostrárselo a sus padres siendo el mejor jugador de rugby. Odiaba ser el capitán del equipo y tener que quedarse hasta qué los bellos atardeceres iluminaran el campo donde jugaban. Pero lo que más maldecía de todo eso es ser un maldito cabeza hueca y no cargar su sombrilla aunque su madre se lo insistiera repetidamente.

Y como si el destino quisiera burlarse de su desgracia un diluvio se había desatado en todo Londres podía observar desde el edificio de la escuela como las calles se inundaban por doquier. Llegó hasta la puerta del instituto, esa parte que estaba protegida por un pequeño techo y se limito a esperar. Mil ideas pasaron por su cabeza unas más descabelladas que otras. Pero en toda y cada una de ellas terminaba empapado y enfermo al día siguiente.

Definitivamente se limitaría a esperar, aunque esto tardará horas. Un sonido capto su atención y cuando se dio cuenta a sólo un metro de distancia estaba un chico de su grupo.

Mycroft Holmes. Podía recordar su nombre y reconocerlo incluso a mil metros de distancia, después de todo tenía un insólito enamoramiento por él. Había quedado prendado al color llamativo de su cabello que eclipsaba cualquier cosa alrededor. De esos ojos grises que brillaban con una fuerza indescriptible, y de su voz que siempre lo transportaba a pensamientos escabrosos aun que solo compartieran los "buenos días".

Greg tuvo el reflejo de voltear hacia atrás en el momento que recibió una linda sonrisa. ¿Acaso estaba dirigida a él? La sensación de hiperventilar invadió su aparto respiratorio. Y la opresión de su pecho solo significaba que su corazón quería estallar de felicidad en ese mismo instante.

—Hola...— saludo atropelladamente esperando no sonar como un idiota.

—Hola ¿no tienes sombrilla?— la mirada de Mycroft se dirigió hacia la lluvia que poco a poco disminuía. — ¿Quieres compartir?

Difícilmente desechó la idea de pellizcarse sólo para comprobar que esta gran oportunidad no era uno más de sus sueños escabrosos.

—Si... si no te importa me encantaría. — dijo titubeando y pensando que realmente debería parecer un idiota a los ojos de un ser tan perfecto.

Mycroft Holmes, con todos sus gestos elegantes y de alta alcurnia que poseía. Le regalo nuevamente una sonrisa encantadora que sólo lograba provocar sentimientos contradictorios en el corazón de Greg. ¿Qué acaso él no sabe lo bello que es?

Porque debería saberlo para que dejara de ser tan encantador y así evitar que el joven Lestrade se enamorara de él un poco más todos los días. Porque este sentimiento que lograba que el corazón de Greg se agigantara y deseara frenéticamente salir de su pecho con cada latido, que sólo profesaba amor eterno. A veces era demasiado angustiante y difícil de ocultar. Dejo sus cavilaciones para otro momento que no fuera tan divinamente especial como este y se concentro en el hombre perfecto que tenía enfrente de él.

Mycroft abrió una sombrilla que era lo suficientemente grande para dos personas. Se cubrió con ella y observo detenidamente al joven que tenía enfrente de él. Tener esa mirada gris clavada en su cuerpo provocaba un sentimiento extraño de querer huir en Greg. Le importaba muy poco que estuviera lloviendo y se empapara en el proceso. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante aunque su instinto le sugería delicadamente con gritos en su cabeza que diera media vuelta y se alejara de la perfección que tenía delante. Tal vez sólo era su subconsciente que le sugería de manera muy discreta que él no era nada en comparación al inigualable Mycroft Holmes. Pero mando todo al demonio con tal de caminar hombro con hombro con el pelirrojo de sus sueños

Tal vez Mycroft observo la duda que proyectaba cada poro de la piel de Greg. Porque el muy desgraciado sonrió con más ganas y extendió su mano izquierda hacia él, pronunciando con esa voz que lograba congelarle el cerebro, le aceleraba el corazón y convertía sus piernas en gelatina. — Vienes…— y se quedo allí esperando una respuesta positiva. Es que no se daba cuenta que si incluso se atreviera a invitarlo al mismísimo infierno, Greg lo seguiría sin rechistar.

Se acerco a él hasta estar debajo de la sombrilla y se pregunto si debía tomar la mano que tenia frente a él extendía o se quedaba con la pose de idiota que sólo surgía en presencia del pelirrojo. Se inclino por la segunda opción.

Empezaron a caminar lo más separados que el espacio de la sombrilla se los permitía. Y aun así jamás habían estado tan cerca. No sabían que decir o cómo empezar una conversión sin parecer ridículos o mas forzado de lo que ya aparentaba. Finalmente Greg no tuvo necesidad de empezar una conversación, y eso porque dios se apiado de su alma y el pelirrojo de sus sueños empezó a hablar.

—Escuche que tu equipo ira al final de campeonato de rugby. — dijo tan tranquilo y elegante como siempre y eso sólo lograba causar un poco de angustia en Greg. Al pensar que le era indiferente a Mycroft.

— Bueno si, digo no es por presumir pero somos muy buenos. — dijo Greg dirigiendo su mirada al pelirrojo y encontrándose con una linda sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

— Lo sé. Estoy seguro que ganaran ese campeonato. — sus miradas se conectaron. Gris con marrón una combinación extraña en todos los sentidos.

— ¿Nos has visto jugar?— pregunto Greg por curiosidad porque estaba seguro que Mycroft no es el tipo de persona que le apasionan los deportes.

— Sólo a ti…

El corazón de Greg dio un salto desbocado "Sólo a ti" había dicho Mycroft con toda la naturalidad del mundo que Greg no poseía al estar cerca de él. Se detuvo. Dejo de caminar y se concentro en observar al hombre perfecto que tenía a su lado. Mycroft se detuvo junto a él mirándolo con curiosidad y un brillo especial en sus ojos. Que significaba eso. Era bueno que Greg se creara dulces ilusiones de que podría ser correspondido.

Los dos eran casi de la misma estatura. Aunque Greg le ganaba por unos cuantos centímetros. No era difícil para él agacharse lo suficiente y besar esos labios que lo estaban tentando. Y así comprobar de una vez por todas, si realmente tenía una oportunidad con el pelirrojo de sus sueños. Era un plan de tres simples pasos: agachar, besar y esperar una reacción. Que aunque sonara tan sencillo para Greg resultaba a un más difícil que los problemas de algebra.

Se quedaron allí observándose mutuamente. Mientras el clima de Londres parecía querer dar tregua y poco a poco iba menguando la lluvia. Mycroft sostenía la sombrilla que los protegía de las gotas de lluvia. Aunque eso no importaba mucho porque la tormenta había dejado grandes charcos a su paso y era difícil esquivarlos por lo tanto los zapatos y la orilla de los pantalones de ambos estaban empapados.

Fue en ese momento en donde la mirada marrón de Greg que se posaba de los labios apetecibles de Mycroft hasta sus bellos ojos grises que se dio cuenta que podía hacerlo. Se agacho lo suficiente para estar a sólo unos escasos centímetros del pelirrojo que no hizo nada más que quedarse quieto y esperar pacientemente. Esa era la señal que Greg esperaba justo cuando sus labios tocarían los ajenos, una mirada de horror opaco el rostro de Mycroft. Greg se detuvo al pensar que estaba siendo rechazado.

Pero entonces escucho detrás de él. Un sonido de claxon y las ruedas de un automóvil pasando por la calle a toda velocidad. Después de eso sólo sintió el agua fría de una charco empaparlo por completo. No importo el movimiento rápido que Mycroft realizo para tratar de protegerlo del agua con la sombrilla. El charco no tuvo piedad de ellos llevándose la peor parte Greg que sentía el uniforme pegado a su cuerpo y escurriendo agua por doquier. Mycroft soltó una carcajada al observar tal escena.

—Haha. ¡Oh dios! Lo siento Gregory. — dijo sin poder contener la risa que salía de su boca. — No debería esta riéndome, pero fue tan gracioso. Haha puede haber sido yo, pero...

Greg no lo dejo terminar, lo atrajo hacia él, a sus brazos tratando de empaparlo lo suficiente para burlarse de él también. La risa de los dos se detuvo y ocurrió algo más.

Algo mágico. Como si de una corriente eléctrica se apoderara de ellos. Greg acerco el cuerpo ajeno lo máximo posible, hasta no deja ni un centímetro de espacio entre sus cuerpos. Sus manos se dirigieron a ese rostro cubierto de adorables pecas; que era adornado por un bello color carmesí y esos ojos que brillaban en éxtasis por la sensación indescriptible del momento. Greg beso esos labios que había empezado a desear desde hace años y que aparecían en sus sueños constantemente. Un pequeño roce entre ellos que le supo a gloria.

Se separo de Mycroft esperando una respuesta, cualquier reacción. Desde luego Mycroft no dudo en soltar la sombrilla y pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto. Esperando por más y deseando que nuca acabara.

Al primer beso le siguieron muchos más. Unos lentos y dulces. Otros bruscos y sin experiencia. Y uno más donde Greg se atrevió a ser mas imprudente y se dedico a explorar con su lengua la cavidad ajena donde Mycroft recibió gustoso.

Al separarse estaban empapados la sombrilla reposaba en acera de la calle donde ellos habían perdido el decoro y demostraban el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus cuerpos calientes a pesar del clima frío y de sus ropas mojadas. Pero eso era todo no habría mas movimiento. Al menos no en la calle.

De nuevamente un claxon de un auto sonó a espaldas de Greg. Al voltear encontró un elegante carro negro de esos que solo salen en las películas y poseen las personas ricas. Un chófer de traje negro bajo sosteniendo una sombrilla para protegerse de la lluvia que lentamente se convertía en llovizna. Se acerco a ellos y con su mirada penetrante observo de mala manera a Greg.

—Joven Mycroft, su madre estaba preocupado porque no llegaba a casa. Así que me enviaron por usted.

La mirada sorprendida que le dirigió Greg a Mycroft era digna de una fotografía.

—Iré en un momento. Puedes regresar al auto.

No fue necesario repetirlo dos veces al chófer le hizo caso. Aunque en ningún momento alejo su mirada hostil de Greg.

—Me tengo que ir. — dijo como si él no acabara de presenciar lo que estaba pasando. Mycroft se agacho por la sombrilla y los cubrió nuevamente con ella, tomo una de las manos de Greg que no dejaba de estar anonadado. Por todos los hecho que acaban de pasar y sostuvo la sombrilla sólo por inercia.

Mycroft se acerco a él dejando un dulce beso en sus labios, sonriendo de manera encantadora. Logrando que su corazón latiera desbocado.

—Me has robado el corazón nuevamente. — dijo Greg inconscientemente pensando en voz alta.

La risa que soltó Mycroft sólo era digna de ser escuchada por los dioses.

—Sería increíble que mañana lloviera otra vez. ¿No lo crees, Gregory?— dijo mientras se alejaba después de un último beso y Greg lo observaba subir al auto que muy pronto estuvo tan lejos como para distinguirlo.

Gregory sonrió, por el pensamiento que abordo su cabeza ya que realmente se alegraba de a veces no hacerle caso a su madre, y nunca cargar la sombrilla.

Pero realmente deseaba y esperaba con todo su corazón que mañana simplemente volviera a llover.


	4. Alegría

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí yo de nuevo!
> 
> Advertencias: MPREG, Intento de omegaverse. Y una muy mala ortografía (pido perdón por eso)
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo. Aunque siento que se me salio de las manos...
> 
> Prompts: (emoción) Alegría

Alegría.

 

John caminaba lentamente por un pasillo completamente blanco. El ambiente era apacible y silencioso. Podía escuchar a lo lejos la voz de varias mujeres, era obvio que se trataban de enfermeras. El hospital en la madrugada era un lugar muy tranquilo. No había ruidos innecesarios, ni gente aglomerada en las salas de espera. Sólo había visto doctores y enfermeras ir y venir de una habitación a otra, tratando a los pacientes hospitalizados.

Ese no era su caso. No estaba enfermo ni mucho menos con dolor. Era algo diferente estaba cansado, desvelado y preocupado. Habían sido unos meses muy difíciles. De esos que empiezan viento en popa y después se van complicando. No había sucedido nada que no se pudiera solucionar. Al contrario era algo que ni Sherlock ni él creyeron que llegaría a pasar.

Había recibido la noticia a mediados de julio. Fue algo inesperado y que aun así los volvió inmensamente felices. Sherlock estaba embarazado. O esa fue a la conclusión que llego cuando regreso al departamento una noche después de un día completo en la clínica y encontrar al amor de su vida sentado en el sillón con una cara de mortificación. No había nada extraño sólo era Sherlock siendo el mismo. Creía que había recibido un caso especialmente difícil de Lestrade y se encontraba sumergido en su palacio mental. Pero entonces lo vio. La prueba de embarazo que Sherlock sostenía en su mano como si se tratara de la cosa más extraña que había visto en su vida.

John observo detenidamente a Sherlock y después la prueba de embarazo, se sentía estúpido, porque no llegaba a concebir que rayos hacia Sherlock con ella.

Entonces los ojos de Sherlock se enfocaron en él. En su alfa, en su doctor y mejor amigo. En su todo. Porque así había comenzado su relación. De ser completos desconocidos, a convertirse en la razón de la existencia del contrario. Había tomado años para darse cuenta que como Alfa y Omega estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Sherlock luchaba contra su naturaleza y John simplemente no quería presionar a la persona más importante para él. Porque él lo sabía. Estaba consciente que había caído completa y recónditamente enamorado de ese omega indescriptible, perfecto, excéntrico y paranoico. Desde el momento que levanto la mano para matar por él. John lo amaba con locura.

Le tomó varios años a Sherlock descubrir que esos sentimientos extraños que John llegaba a producirle eran también conocidos como amor. Odiaba que John saliera a citas y trajera a las insulsas betas a su departamento que esparcían su insignificante olor en cada habitación. No lo soportaba, saber que en ese espacio que había creado con el que consideraba su mejor amigo fuera invadido por desconocidos. Era algo que llegaba a fastidiarlo. Por eso arruinaba cada una de las citas de John. Usaba sus métodos de deducción con ellas resaltando sus defectos, uno tras otro hasta que John simplemente las dejaba de ver.

Y de pronto un día cualquiera se dio cuenta que habían pasado meses desde que John tuvo una cita o le presento a una de sus novias. No llegaba a deducir la causa pero estaba consciente que él tenía algo de culpa. Se atrevió a preguntar por simple curiosidad que a veces para Sherlock era difícil de ocultar.

—No son necesarias, si te tengo a ti a mi lado. — había sido la simple respuesta de John y eso sólo desato más curiosidad en Sherlock.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto esperando una respuesta coherente que calmara los acelerados latidos de su corazón y le explicara la importancia que John tenía en su vida.

—Se me hace innecesario querer encontrar a alguien para remplazarte. — dijo John dejando el periódico de esa mañana en la mesa y dejando los trastes sucios del desayuno en el fregadero. — Cuando se que eres irremplazable y no existe nadie como tu.— John soltó un sonoro suspiro y se apoyo sobre el lavabo, dándole la espalda a Sherlock.— O más bien no existe nadie que me haga sentir lo que tú me provocas.

Eso fue todo. Era lo que Sherlock necesitaba para darse cuenta que tenía a su alma gemela a su lado y de que era un maldito egoísta por no entregarse a él y demostrarle lo mucho que significa en su vida.

John nunca olvidaría ese día, el inicio de su relación. El comienzo de todo. De cómo sintió los brazos de Sherlock rodeando su cuerpo en un abrazo trasmitiendo esos sentimientos que el omega no se atrevía a decir en voz alta. El dulce beso que le continúo ni las demás cosas pervertidas y subidas de tono que se atrevieron a realizar dejando los instintos desinhibidos y entregándose en corazón, cuerpo y alma al contrario. Formando una unión entre ellos.

Los dos habían esperado alguna reacción exagerada de sus amigos o conocidos e incluso de la prensa que constantemente los perseguía a todos lados creando chismes escandalosos. Pero todos lo tomaron con tanta calma, como si supieran que algo como eso llegaría a pasar en cualquier momento. Así que no causo ningún revuelo la unió entre el detective consultor y su fiel acompañante.

Lo que por otro lado si causo una gran controversia fue el descubrimiento de la noticia del año. El embarazo del único detective consultor en el mundo también conocido como Sherlock Holmes. Estelarizo todas las primeras planas del periódico del Londres por tres semanas seguidas. Era el chisme del momento que se convirtió en una gran noticia que desbordaba felicidad.

Y eso debería haber alegrado a John. Lo hizo en su momento cuando descubrió a Sherlock allí sentado en el sillón con la prueba de embarazo en mano dando como resultado positivo. Grito de felicidad, de enjundia contenida. Se sentía dichoso mientras abrazaba a su omega y lo besaba en cada parte de su cuerpo donde sus labios tenían libre acceso. Sherlock reía y reflejaba los mismos sentimientos que su alfa. Entonces todo se detuvo y el miedo se hizo presente. Había algo de temor reflejado en las pupilas de ambos. Era una nueva experiencia. Una tan desconocida que les provocaba un miedo irrefutable a fracasar. Pero se dieron cuenta que eso no sucedería. No, si estaban juntos.

Se encargaron de informarles, a sus amigos y familiares. Incluso a Mycroft aunque Sherlock se negara rotundamente en compartir esa clase de información con su "gordo" hermano como cariñosamente le decía.

Al día siguiente de haber compartido la información, tenían a toda la familia Holmes y conocidos albergando en su pequeño departamento. La Sra. Hudson junto con la Sra. Holmes le suplicaban a Sherlock que fuera a consultar y así poder prevenir cualquier dificultad que pudiera ocurrir en el embarazo. Ya que cualquier embarazo y sobre todo los de omegas varones tienen su riesgo. Mycroft sólo veía la escena desde una esquina. Se notaba preocupado había algo que lo inquietaba y angustiaba al mismo tiempo que incluso la compañía de Lestrade no lograba calmarlo.

Entonces sucedió, después que incluso John se encargara de rogarle a Sherlock y pedirle fervientemente que consultara para saber la salud de su futuro hijo logro convencerlo. Y los problemas y preocupaciones iniciaron.

El shock que les provoco ver a su pequeño bebé en la pantalla del ultrasonido y escuchar los latidos de su corazón fue un sentimiento apabullante. Pero había algo extraño en el ultrasonido. El feto era demasiado pequeño, y los latidos del corazón no eran tan constates como debería ser. John como doctor estaba preocupado aunque esa no fuera su especialidad, sabía que algo iba mal.

—Es muy pequeño. — dijo la doctora con un toque de preocupación.

— ¿Perdón…?

—El feto es muy pequeño, incluso para estar en su primer trimestre. Y su corazón…— hizo un pausa y la preocupación de John sólo iba en aumento e incluso después de sentir la mano de Sherlock entrelazándose con la suya en busca de apoyo. — aunque se escucha no es constante y tan potente como me gustaría.

La doctora congelo la imagen del ultrasonido. Se levanto de su asiento y tomó unos papeles del escritorio que se encontraba cerca de ellos. Eran los análisis de sangre, y orina que Sherlock se había realizado.

—Y su condición señor Holmes no es la más óptima. Todas sus células sanguíneas están debajo de lo recomendado. Sufre de una ligera desnutrición y anemia. — La doctora los miro seriamente percatándose que tenía la atención de los dos. — Para el crecimiento de este bebé necesito que usted este en las mejores condiciones. Una alimentación balanceada, necesita más hierro y ácido fólico. Nada de consumir cosas toxicas, ni con altas concentraciones de cafeína. Por supuesto también necesita un buen descanso, dormir las horas necesarias para usted. — La doctora les sonrió logrando disipar un poco el miedo que se había apoderado de los dos. — No es algo muy difícil, se que usted lo puede lograr señor Holmes y si su pareja lo apoya. — la mirada de la doctora se poso sobre John.

—Por supuesto, doctora. — dijo besando la mano de Sherlock que tenia entrelazada con la suya. Porque a diferencia de lo que decía la doctora sabía que esto sería muy difícil para su pareja.

—A si se me olvidaba, nada de trabajos pesados.

— ¿Trabajos pesados?— pregunto Sherlock con una nota de nerviosismo en su voz.

—Si ya sabe nada, de cargar cosas pesadas, hacer deportes extremos o algo parecido que pueda perjudicar a su embarazo.

— Eso no puede ser. Soy un… digo yo soy…

Sherlock se quedo callado. John sabía en que pensaba. Sabia justamente lo que se estaba imaginando. Se habían acabado sus días de detective consultor, al menos hasta que el embarazo finalizara. No correría por Londres en busca de criminales, no haría nada peligroso como pelearse cuerpo a cuerpo, ni saltar de edificios. Y eso asustaba a Sherlock porque toda su vida siempre estaba llena de peligro, no sabía como reaccionar a algo nuevo y desconocido.

—Señor Holmes, si no tiene el cuidado necesario y realiza acciones que el cuerpo de un apersona embarazada no pueda soportar. Podría ocurrir un aborto y perder a su bebé.

Sherlock ya no dijo nada. Se quedo callado hasta que concluyo la consulta y le recetaran todas las vitaminas que necesitaba y la dieta que debía seguir de ahora en adelante. Incluso después de salir de la clínica y subir a un taxi. Sólo se acurruco en el hombro de John mientras sus manos descansaban en su vientre todavía plano. Subió las escaleras el apartamento de una manera ordenada y delicada hasta que se instalo en el sofá.

John sabia que tenían que hablar. Tal vez decirle que todo estaría bien porque no había nada que Sherlock Holmes no pudiera hacer.

—Es mi culpa. — soltó de repente. Mirando a su alfa con esos ojos imposibles que podrían volver loco a cualquiera.

— ¡Noo! Por supuesto que no Sherlock nada de esto es tu culpa. —John lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo hasta la habitación de Sherlock que desde que empezaran su relación se había convertido también en la de John. Convirtiendo su vieja habitación en un almacén donde iba todo aquello que no utilizaban tanto ellos como la Sra. Hudson. Lo recostó en la cama y se acomodo al lado de él. — ¿Por qué crees que es tu culpa amor?

—No me cuido adecuadamente. Nunca te hice caso cuando me pedías comer más, descansar o dejar de jugarme la vida con cualquier riesgo. Y… y resulta que ya tengo tres meses de embarazo. ¡TRES MESES JOHN!

John sentía el miedo y el nerviosismo que Sherlock desprendía era comprensible. Lo era, incluso él tenía miedo. Pero nunca nada había afectado tanto a Sherlock como para hacerlo temblar en sus brazos.

Con una de sus manos acaricio lentamente el rizado cabello negro de su omega, pasando entre su cabello y bajando hasta su espalda creando patrones amorfos y sin ningún sentido. Este momento lo necesitaban los dos.

— ¿Qué hubiera pasado…?— dijo Sherlock controlando su voz temblorosa que trataba de contener el llanto. — ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Si nunca nos hubiéramos dado cuenta. Si yo siguiera haciendo lo mismo de siempre John. Si yo lo hubiera perdido…. —llevo sus manos a su vientre tratando de proteger a su bebé de un futuro infundado por sus miedos. — sin siquiera saber que existía. Nunca me lo hubiera perdonado. Nunca John. Y siento que tu tampoco, sé que me odiarías.

— No, amor nada de eso va a pasar. Nunca te odiaría, no por eso Sherlock y mucho menos que ahora somos conscientes de esto. Podemos hacerlo, puedes lograrlo y yo estaré contigo siempre.

Beso dulcemente su frente pasando a sus labios saboreando ese sabor salado de las lágrimas que se había quedado impregnado en su rostro. Esperando que todo estuviera bien.

Aunque fueron unos meses difíciles, alejado de los casos. Al menos de los que le exigían salir de casa. Sherlock se acostumbro poco a poco. A dormir más en las noches o incluso en las tardes cuando no encontraba nada entretenido y el cansancio vencía sus parpados. Alimentarse de manera balanceada alejándose de la comida chatarra o aquello que John consideraba que no era bueno para su salud y se lo arrebataba de las manos antes de probar su delicioso sabor. Dejo el cigarro, los parches de nicotina y también el café que antes era el sustento de todas las mañanas y lo cambio por té. Dejo todo lo malo y dañino y se concentro en su embarazo. Que con el paso del tiempo iba progresando adecuadamente con todos los cambios que este cargaba.

Que aunque fue difícil para John al principio. Después recibió el apoyo de todos. La Sra. Hudson pasaba todas las tardes con Sherlock cuando él tenía que ir a la clínica a trabajar. Los señores Holmes se pasaban por el departamento casi todos los fines de semana para supervisar que todo estuviera bien. Mycroft y Lestrade iban cada vez que la apretada agenda de ambos se desocupaba. Y el mayor de los Holmes se quedaba más tiempo que el detective inspector sólo porque según él no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Aunque John sospechaba que solamente era para cuidar de Sherlock y su futuro sobrino.

Con cada mes que pasaba y se acercaba mas la fecha del nacimiento. La preocupación aumentaba en todos así también como las visitas. Logrando que a veces no hubiera tiempo para estar solos disfrutando de esta nueva etapa en sus vidas.

Habían planeado el nacimiento para finales de enero. Todo estaba programado. Seria en el hospital Bart´s en un horario que todos estuvieran presentes, y por supuesto el parto estaría a cargo de la doctora que los consultaba. Todo estaba calculado y perfectamente seleccionado, lo que lograba mantener a John tranquilo y en paz.

Pero a veces nada resulta como uno lo planea. Como futuro hijo de Sherlock Holmes al parecer a su pequeño le gustaba el drama. Había sido un día tranquilo desde la hora del desayuno. Sherlock afinaba su violín mientras estaba sentado en el sofá y John lavaba los trastes sucios. Era la misma rutina de cada mañana. Cuando el sonido del violín dejo de escucharse. Al voltear observo a su omega sostener su abultado vientre con una de sus manos mientras la otra portaba el Stradivarius.

Un rictus de dolor se dibujo en el apuesto y pálido rostro de Sherlock lo que mortifico un poco a John.

— ¿Estás bien?— Dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba el Stradivarius de la mano de su pareja, colocándolo en su estuche. Y se concentraba en lo que Sherlock hacia.

—Lo estoy. Creo que eso fue una patada, o un cabezazo no estoy seguro.

— ¿Estás seguro, Sherlock? No tienes buena cara.

—Creí que habías dicho que era muy apuesto. — dijo mientras le sonreía pícaramente a su alfa que le devolvió la sonrisa posando sus manos en el vientre junto con las de Sherlock.

— Eres más que apuesto. Eres perfecto. — beso sus labios que todavía tenían sabor a té. — Pero estoy preocupado…

—No pasa nada. Sabes que nuestro hijo es demasiado hiperactivo. — John le lanzo un mirada que solo podría significar "de quien lo habrá sacado"

—Podría no ir a la clínica y quedarme contigo.

—Podrías… pero sería algo innecesario John. La Sra. Hudson esta abajo y tengo mi celular siempre a la mano si algo pasa te informare de inmediato.— la voz y mirada de Sherlock no dejaba espacio para replicas. John volvió a besar esos labios a los que se había vuelto adicto.

—Entonces te veo más tarde.

—Si. — John tomo su maletín y bajo lentamente las escaleras esperando ansiosamente que Sherlock lo detuviera y cambiara de opinión. — John todo está bien. De acuerdo. — trato de convencerlo su omega antes de que despareciera de su vista. Este sonrió y decidió ir rápido a la clínica. Entre más rápido se fuera tal vez regresaría más temprano.

Al estar en la clínica un sentimiento extraño se apodero de él, deseaba salir corriendo de regreso a su departamento y quedarse al lado de su omega. Pero tenía responsabilidades y eran esos pacientes que se encontraban afuera de su consultorio.

Resulto que su miedo era muy bien infundado. Después de casi un día completo en la clínica recibió una llamada. El nombre de Sherlock acompañada con una foto de él apareció en la pantalla del celular. Al contestar lo único que podía escuchar era la voz alterada de la Sra. Hudson.

"John cariño, creo que ya es hora. Sherlock está teniendo contracciones así que nos dirigimos a Barts"

El tono de voz de la señora Hudson sonaba preocupado. Se encargo de decirle que le avisaría a los demás familiares y llevaría a Sherlock en un taxi hacia el hospital. Al fondo podía escuchar la voz de Sherlock. Que soltaba una y otra vez sus típicas frases despreocupadas y restándole importancia al asunto como "está exagerando Sra. Hudson", "estoy seguro que sólo son patadas", "estoy leyendo en internet que podrían ser contracciones de Braxton Hicks", "creo que tengo 4 contracciones cada diez minutos, esto no es bueno"

John no lo pensó dos veces muy poco le importo dejar el trabajo inconcluso. Era mucho más importante llegar al lado de Sherlock. Se despidió de Sarah explicándole la situación, y ella se despidió de él deseándole la mejor de las suertes. No le tomo más de veinte minutos llegar hasta las puertas del hospital. Y marcar el número de Sherlock. Dos timbres se escucharon antes de que alguien contestara.

—John, estamos en el piso diez. Deberías darte prisa Sherlock pregunta por ti. —la voz de Mycroft sonaba tranquila. Pero el conocía bien a los hermanos Holmes sabia que eso sólo era una táctica para ocultar su preocupación.

Subió lo más rápido que pudo, maldiciendo constantemente al elevador por tardarse demasiado en subir.

Toda la familia Holmes estaba ubicada en una pequeña sala que pertenecía al piso del hospital. La señora Hudson relataba todo lo sucedido a los demás tratando de no dejar ningún detalle fuera de la explicación. La llegada de John aminoro la preocupación que se sentía alrededor de todo los presentes. Le indicaron la habitación que ocupada Sherlock y no dudo ni un segundo en entrar.

Al entrar la imagen que lo recibió fue un Sherlock gritando de dolor y cubierto de sudor mientras se retorcía al sentir las contracciones. La doctora que lo había atendido siempre, estaba a su lado revisando todo lo que hiciera falta. Cuando Sherlock noto su presencia le sonrió de una manera dulce que lograba que un brillo especial llegara hasta esos ojos imposibles que poseía y enamorara cada día mas a John.

El detective estiro su mano como un pedido, que John sabía lo que significaba "ven a mi lado, quédate conmigo y nunca te alejes". No lo pensó, su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente caminando hasta su omega y entrelazando esa mano que le era ofrecida con la suya. Quito los mechones de su rizado cabello que se pegaban por el sudor en su frente y lo beso allí de una manera cariñosa e intima. Muy poco le importo sentirse observado por la doctora y la enfermera que la acompañaba.

—Perdón por llegar tarde y por dejarte solo.

— No importa. Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí. Te necesito a mi lado John para lograr esto.

— Siempre amor. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

— Bueno ahora que esta aquí es necesario que me escuchen. — La doctora puso una mirada seria. — El bebé tienen un buen tamaño y todo está bien a excepción de que aun no está en la posición correcta. — La doctora señalo a la enfermera. — hemos tratado de colocar al bebé en una mejor posición pero por más que lo intentamos fue inútil. Por lo que es necesario una cesárea urgente para evitar complicaciones.

La enfermera se acerco con varios papeles en mano.

—Es necesario firmar el consentimiento de la cirugía, y sobre las complicaciones que puede haber.

La mirada que Sherlock le dirigió a John fue una de completa determinación. Habían llegado al final de esta etapa. Solo faltaba un enorme paso y llegarían a la meta. Si era necesario. Era lo que se tenía que hacer.

Todo paso tan rápido ante la mirada de John. Que aunque siendo un profesional del ámbito de la salud. Era extraño ver a su pareja en esa situación.

Sherlock fue trasladado a los primeros pisos donde se encontraban los quirófanos, la doctora le explicaba lentamente el procedimiento que se llevaría a cabo. Sabiendo que John era un médico le fue otorgado un permiso para entrar al quirófano con su pareja.

Los familiares y amigos de la pareja habían sido mandados a descansar por John ya que esto tomaría mucho más tiempo. Aunque nadie se retiro de allí hasta hacerle prometer a John que los llamaría a todos cuando el bebé naciera. Todos se fueron al departamento de Molly que estaba cerca del hospital.

La cirugía empezó casia media noche con un Sherlock calmado y anestesiado. Un buen ambiente se sentía en el quirófano, la doctora y su equipo de cirugía realizaban un excelente trabajo. Entonces John escucho el primer llanto de su bebé. Del bebé de ambos.

Un Sherlock desconcertado quería sentirlo y tocarlo.

Se lo pasaron a sus brazos. Era un pequeña y arrugaba bola rosada. Una diminuta mata de cabello negro y rizado se posaba en su cabeza de manera graciosa. Fue el momento perfecto aunque John no pudo observar absolutamente nada por las lágrimas que bañan su rostro. Todo pasaba tan rápido, se llevaron a su bebé a otra sala para realizarle los cuidados inmediatos que requería al ser tan pequeño y la cirugía estaba a mitad del proceso aun faltaba terminarla.

Aunque sentía todavía sus lagrimas bañar su rostro tomó la mano de su omega que no para de decirle lo bello que era su pequeño.

—John es un niño. Un hermoso niño. — La doctora terminaba la cirugía sin ninguna complicación mientras ellos estaban fascinados por el nacimiento de su primogénito.

— Tan perfecto como tú. Porque déjame decirte que nació con todas tus cualidades. Tu cabello, el color de tu piel y por todos los cielos espero que también tú inteligencia.

Sherlock sólo pudo sonreír. El cansancio le estaba pasando factura a su cuerpo. Sus parpados se cerraban aunque era ahora más que nunca que quería mantenerse despierto. Quería salir caminando del quirófano y pedir a gritos que le entregaran a su niño. Pero entendió que todo esto tomaría un poco más de tiempo.

Le dedico una última mirada a su alfa y con la poca energía que le quedaba le dijo: — Pero sabes creo que lo más perfecto de él es el color de sus ojos John. — un último parpadeo y quedo sumido en la inconsciencia.

Pasaron varias horas más para que todo estuviera en calma. Sherlock había pasado a la sala de recuperación que al ver que no había ninguna complicación fue trasladado a una habitación para él solo. Para John era bueno saber que tenía como cuñado al mismísimo gobierno británico. Porque aunque fueran altas horas de la madrugada nada evito que la familia Holmes y amigos entraran a la habitación del omega para felicitarlo y hacerlo compañía.

Y por supuesto era ahora por eso que John se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del hospital. Gracias a Mycroft había recibido un permiso para dirigirse a los cuneros y ver a su hijo.

Bajo hasta el tercer piso por las escaleras queriendo hacer un poco más de tiempo al encontrarse nervioso. Unos letreros que adornaban la esquina de una pared le hizo saber que estaría pronto en su destino.

Paso al lado de varias enfermeras que le dirigían una mirada extrañada. Dio vuelta a la izquierda sobre un pasillo más pequeño y se dio cuenta que todo el hospital iba cambiando de color. Unos dibujos infantiles de criaturas de fantasía y animales felices con colores llamativos y brillantes adornaban las paredes.

Una vuelta más y llegó a su destino. Era una gran habitación que tenía un cristal resistente en vez de pared. Dejaba a la vista de cualquier persona lo que allí se hallaba. Pequeños cuneros se encontraban en fila india y varios de ellos estaban ocupados de bebés que portaban sábanas rosas y azules dependiendo del sexo. Una enfermera con un uniforme cubierto de dibujos, estaba sentada en una silla cabeceando constantemente luchando para evitar quedarse dormida

John se acerco al cristal y lo golpeó con el dedo índice, espabilando a la enfermera que le prestó atención inmediatamente. Esta sólo sonrió y le hizo señas para que se acercara a la puerta. Que fue abierta de inmediato.

— ¡¿Señor Watson?!— dijo con voz cansada y John no pudo evitar recordar sus años de residencia en el hospital al observar las ojeras que adornaban el rostro demacrado de la enfermera. Asintió con la cabeza. — Me comentaron sobre usted. Su hijo acaba de despertar después de haber comido y dormido un par de horas está sano. Aunque eso tal vez ya se lo dijeron…—

La joven enfermera camino directamente al cunero más alejado de John y tomó en brazos un pequeño bulto cubierto en una sábana azul.

—Aquí está el pequeño Watson—Holmes.

John estiro los brazos y los dejo extendidos para recibir a su hijo. El pequeño bulto fue depositado en sus brazos, dejándolo sentir el diminuto peso de este. Lo acerco al centro de su pecho cerca de su corazón que se sentía a punto de explotar por la emoción que recorría su cuerpo.

Era idéntico a Sherlock cada parte de su hijo parecía una copia exacta de su pareja. Su cabello rizado y negro, su piel que aunque ahora era de un color rosado sabia que muy pronto ser tan blanca como la nieve.

—Hola James…— susurro el nuevo padre. Esperando una reacción por parte del pequeño. Que abrió la boca en una perfecta "o" y parpadeo varias veces agitando sus largas pestañas. Abrió sus ojos y lo único que John esperaba era encontrar un color tan bello como el de su omega.

Pero la palabras de Sherlock resonaron en su cabeza al observar un azul cielo tan hermoso que dejaría hipnotizado a cualquiera. Era el azul que poseían sus ojos. Una alegría desbordante se descontrolo en su cuerpo. Tenía ganas de saltar de felicidad de gritar allí mismo importándole muy poco despertar a los demás pequeños. Lagrimas de alegría invadieron sus rostro. Todo era perfecto.

Su pequeño hijo era una combinación perfecta de ambos. John sabía que nunca podría encontrar ninguna otra cosa o vivir alguna experiencia que le proporcionara tal alegría como en ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta el próximo capitulo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :3  
> Hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
